Meant to be
by blueskyangel
Summary: Fter the triwizard tournament Hermione accidentally went back to the past. The one who didcovered her was none other than Cedric Diggory. will his fate change? Can Hermione change the future?
1. Chapter 1

a/N: Somehow, my imagination seems to be active… hahaha… Hahaha… I love Hermione, so I guess she deserve love from all the hot guys form Hogwarts

a/N: Somehow, my imagination seems to be active… hahaha… Hahaha… I love Hermione, so I guess she deserve love from all the hot guys form Hogwarts.. lolz.. hope you like it….

Note: just until the 4th book…. lolz…

Hermione Granger was sitting in the Gryffindor common room. She still couldn't believe what happened at the triwizard tournament. Cedric Diggory was dead and both of her best friend was still in the infirmary, recovering. Ron was with Harry when the whole-mad-eye-moody-scene happened. She was forced to stay with Cho Chang because she hugged her for support, when Harry said that Cedric was dead. She felt useless, she wanted to do something yet she couldn't do anything. After few hours, she decided to go to the infirmary to know if her best friends were okay. She used Harry's invisibility clock to avoid being caught.

When she got there she saw Harry crying. She paused not knowing what to do. She knew him too much, she knew all his pain. She sat down next to his bed, waiting for him to calm down. After a an hour of waiting Hermione had enough, she hugged Harry tightly hoping that it would help to ease his pain.

"I killed him! I'm the one who is supposed to die not him!" Harry said knowing who was holding him.

"Shhhuuu… It's not your fault Harry." She whispered gently. She took off the invisibility cloak and force Harry to look her in the eyes. "Look at me Harry, its bound to happen. Remember his last word, he didn't blame you. He didn't regret anything, you said so you're self. You said that he wanted you to bring his body back. And you did that, you fulfilled his last wish."

"Hermione you don't understand… I don't want to loose you nor Cedric." Harry said as if he was still in his own world.

"You'll never loose me Harry. I'll be by your side no matter what. Remember, I'll be with you always." After saying that, she muttered a spell that would put him into deep sleep. 'I'm sorry Harry but you need to take rest.'

Hermione returned to the Gryffindor tower and stayed in the common room. She took out her time turner from her chest and stared at it. She was still using the time turner to attend all her subjects this year. She used Harry's invisibility cloak as blanket. Alone in the common room made her think how useless she was during the time her best friends needed her help. She turned to the fire place and stared intently to the fire. Be fore she knew she fell asleep still holding the time turner in her hand.

Hermione woke feeling the pain from her hands. She stirred and looked at her hand. Then it hit her like death come towards her. The time turner was broke and its tiny pieces deeply cut her skin. She put the broken time turner in her pocket and made sure that she didn't leave any traits of her. Her right hand was bleeding nonstop so she gripped her school robe to aid it temporarily. She realized that he might be in different time line so she immediately grabbed the invincibility cloak and covered it to herself. She looked at the father clock in the common room.

'5:30 p.m. every one must be in the great hall right now. I don't see anyone…I must know what day it is.' She thought as she went to her room to check her journal.

'It's the 8th day of October. The arrival of other schools is today. What have I done?' she asked herself. Then she heard the door opened Lavander and Padma came laughing. She quietly exited the room and went straight to the library.

When she got to the library, she went straight to her usual spot. Knowing no one would be there since all students were required to attend the welcoming of other schools, she took of the invincibility cloak.

'oh…' She moaned when she tried to loosen her gripped of her wounded hand. The blood continued to drip, the pain won't help either.

"Are you okay?" Cedric Diggory suddenly appeared and held her wounded hand.

"What the?!" Hermione panicked when someone had seen her and it was none other than Cedric Diggory.

"Sorry, for startling you!" Cedric said as he produced a white handkerchief and covered her open skin.

"Why are you here?" She was on major panicked now.

"Treating your wound…" He answered. "poblicias" He casted a spell to stop the blood.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked out loud. Realizing Cedric was still alive she hugged him tightly.

"Easy there…" Cedric said as he tried to clam the girl in front of her. "Now if you don't mind tell me why you are crying."

"You want to know?" She sobbed.

"Yes please." Cedric answered firmly.

"I'm sure its already a mess, I supposed I could tell you" Hermione pulled herself together. " I'll show you"

Hermione showed Cedric the broken pieces of time turner, she told her that she was from the future. At first he didn't believed her but when he saw two Hermione at the same time he realized that she was telling the truth. Hermione told him that no one should know about it or it would harm the future as it already did when Cedric saw her. Hermione didn't say anything about the future and Cedric didn't ask about it either. It was pass curfew and they were still in the library figuring things out.

"How are you going to go back?" Cedric asked when Hermione.

"I don't know…"

"Students from other school just arrived. There won't be available room for you to stay." He sighed, 'I still can't believe it, she's here…'

"I know. you don't have to help me. Just pretend you didn't see me." She pleaded.

"Yah right, then what? Become a heartless bastard that let the damsel in mistress suffer on her own? I'm born to be a prince Granger." He said jokingly.

Hermione laughed making Cedric Diggory smile. Then suddenly they heard footstep coming towards them.

"Come hear quickly!" Hermione grabbed the invincibility cloak and cover herself and Cedric.

The cloak was not that big to cover both of them separately, they have to stay close to each other in order to cover their whole body. In short, they were practically hugging each other. Hermione's both hands were in Cedric's chest while Cedric's hands were in Hermione's back. She could feel her fast heart beat while he could smell her sweet scent.

Filch came to their where they came, seeing nothing he left. Hermione immediately let go after Filch's footstep vanished. Cedric couldn't help but laugh at Hermione's reaction.

"Come here, I have perfect place for you to stay." Cedric grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Don't laugh…" Hermione pouted.

"I'm not laughing." He smiled. 'I'll take care of you from now on' he whispered.

"Did you say something?"

"Huh? I said your pretty" Cedric led Hermione to the room he was talking about.

A/N: do you like it? I don't know if you like the plotline and the pairing. Review if you want me to continue.


	2. TOWER

N/A: sorry for the fist chapter. I just reread it I found out that I have a lot of grammatical error… Enjoy….

Cedric Diggory led Hermione Granger in the astronomy tower. Hermione was about to complain that she could not stay there when Cedric opened an invincible door. She was left speechless when she entered the room. The room was as big as her room in her house in the muggle world. The walls were painted with light-blue and the ceiling was transparent. Hermione could see the sky clearly. The room was furnished with 3 red sofas, lamp, 2 cabinets (one for food, one for clothes), small table, and most of all a mini bookshelves that was full of thick books. It also has a small bathroom that locates next to the tall lamp. The room was simple yet so beautiful.

"Its nothing special but you can stay here." Cedric uttered Hermione from behind.

"Are you kidding, it's perfect." Hermione said as she scanned the bookshelves. "How did you find this room?"

"I found it during my second year here. I got a detention from Professor Trelaywne when I purposely break a crystal ball." He laughed at the memory.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"She said that my life is too short. She even advice me to do what ever I like as early as possible." She answered.

Hermione didn't know what to say so she changed the topic. "This room is really pretty."

"When I first found this room, it was so dusty and there was no furniture at all." He paused. "I asked my friend to help me clean it but he said that it was hopeless so I ended up fixing it all by myself"

"Amazing, so your friend knows this room?" Hermione asked.

"Yah but he barely comes here. He thought that it was still dirty and all. You're the first girl I brought here." He winked. Hermione chuckled.

"My pleasure knowing that." Remembering her problems she looked at the sky above her.

"Don't worry everything will be okay." Cedric said sensing her sadness.

"I hope so…" She looked at him. "You better get going…"

"You're right. Oh! The sofas can be transformed into a single bed." He tapped the center sofa and it instantly turned into a blue single bed.

Hermione having remembered something stopped Cedric from leaving. "Errrr…. Ammh… I need clothes…" Hermione blushed from embarrassment.

"For now, I can lend you my clothes. About your amhhh… you know…" Hermione understood what he meant (her underwear)... "I need to owl my mom"

"Won't your mom be suspicious?"

"Nah.. she's so use to me. One time I even asked for muggle bikini."

Hermione laughed. "what-(laugh)- for?"

"Muggle studies" He waited for Hermione to stop laughing before he continued. "She'll be suspicious if I ask girls clothing."

"That's okay, I'll clean your clothes after I use it. For now I can clean my clothes and dry it with a drying spell." Hermione said seriously. "You should go…"

"Yah… I should go…" Cedric said not knowing how to bid goodbye. "Amm.. Do you know that every time a star fall.. erhhh… You know…"

"Cedric…" Hermione said sensing Cedric's discomfort. "Goodnight is all it takes."

"Goodnight, I'll bring your break fast tomorrow"

"Thanks, Goodnight…"

When Cedric left, Hermione laid in the bed and stared at the night sky; she still couldn't believe it. She don't know what to do, the one who helped her was going to the die in the future. She knew that the selection of the triwizard tournament just started. She didn't want to change the future but she wanted to stop Cedric from joining the tournament. She was so lost. She decided to bath thinking that it would help her to relax.

She was so busy that she didn't notice nor hear the sound of someone entering the room. She went out completely naked knowing that she was alone and no one would come at this time.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" She screamed when she saw a brown hair guy sitting in the bed. She instinctively grabbed something(Cedric's quidditch t-shirt) to cover herself.

"What the" said the guy who instinctively gaped at the sight of Hermione's body.

"Don't look!" Hermione went in front of the guy and automatically punched him. The guy caught her hand then he straggled her. Hermione couldn't move since both of her hands were held by the brown hair guy; her back was against the guy's chest.

"Hermione Granger, right?" The guy asked.

"Stop… Let me go!" Hermione said. "I swear I'll hit you harder than Draco!"

"Okay… that proves that you're Hermione Granger. Why are you here?" The guy asked again.

Hermione used her elbow and broke free from the guy's grip. The guy managed to caught her but it lead both of them lying flat on the floor. Hermione was beneath the brown hair guy; they were now facing each other.

'_I've seen this guy before. Brown hair guy, blue eyes, around Ron's height… Ahhhh! The chaser of hupplepuff!'_ "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Hermione shouted.

The door opened. Cedric Diggory opened the door only to see Hermione lying on the floor holding his t-shirt to cover her body, beneath a brown hair guy who turned out to be his best friend.

N/A; did you like it… review please…. So tell me do you find it interesting?


	3. Edwin Colleb

A/N: Hi guys sorry for the long wait thanks to the stupid brown-out! pls. review.. This days, it seems that I can't find any inspiration to write. Help me by giving reviews….

Cedric Diggory temporary lost his mind when he saw Hermione naked (despite of having his t-shirt to cover her body, he still considered her being naked) beneath his best friend. As soon as he snapped out of his trance, his first action was to cover Hermione's body using the blanket he brought, his priority was to protect her from his best friend's sight. Then he pulled his best friend away from her. Without even thinking, he harshly pushed his best friend on the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" He said hinting that he was way too angry to control his temper.

"Ced! I swear it's not what you think" Said the brown hair guy with a hint of panic.

Cedric didn't move. For some reason his temper was making it hard for him to calm down. He knew his best friend won't do anything that would harm Hermione and there was an explanation for that position, yet his blood was still boiling.

Hermione who managed to cover herself up using the blanket Cedric handed her, coughed to distract the tension between the two hupplepuff boys. Hearing the distraction, both boys turned their heads towards Hermione. As soon as they laid their eyes on her, both of the boys immediately gawked at the sight of her. Her hair was still wet and she was only using a blanket to cover her naked body. It looked kind of exotic for any guys to see.

"Err… I'll put on some clothes. Don't fight while I'm at it." Hermione immediately said escaping from the embarrassment as the two guys gazed at her. She went directly to the closet, grabbed some Cedric's shirt and went straight to the bathroom without looking back.

"Mind if I explain?" The hupplepuff chaser asked as soon as Hermione was out of sight. Sensing that Cedric seems to forget that he was still pushing him hard against the wall, he repeated what he just said.

"…" Cedric didn't say anything. He let his best friend go and sat in the sofa-bed.

"Merlin Ced! We've been friends ever since we got here in Hogwarts but this is the first time I've seen you loose your temper. " Edwin said in an amused tone. "Oh except for the divisional-thingy"

"Try seeing a helpless girl naked underneath a guy" Cedric uttered quietly.

"Helpless? Who? Granger? Right…" He laughed but when Cedric glared at him, he decided that this wasn't the time for jokes. "The guy on top of the helpless-but-not-so-helpless-girl is your best friend… Anyways, I never thought that you and Hermione are so close. I remember you mentioning that hanging around with her and her friends in the quidditch world cup is fun, but I don't remember you saying that you have this kind of relationship. I mean even bringing her here and all." Edwin smirked.

"I'm waiting for the explanation." He said impatiently, still controlling his temper.

"Right… I'm just worried to my best friend and this is what I get." He waited for reply but Cedric didn't say anything. "You know that the arrival of other schools is today, I know you're not interested and all but I just wanted to inform you that the best seeker in the world is in here in Hogwarts, here!" He explained excitedly.

"Is that why you came here? Only to inform me that Victor Krum is here?" He closed his eyes.

"Ced, its Krum! You say it like it happen everyday" He exclaimed disappointed with his best friend's reaction. "To think that I came here despite of my laziness, I swear this tower is too high for its own good"

"I noticed and you still haven't explained what happened."

"Geezz! Fine! When I got here I thought that no one is around. Seeing that there's a big transformation regarding the appearance of this room I decided to stay here for a while and that's when" He gulped. "When Hermione came out ---- err ---- naked and started to attack me. Then suddenly she slipped, I tried to catch her but ended up on top of her. That's when you came. Happy?" Edwin said exasperatedly.

But before he could reply Hermione came out from the bathroom.

"Is this your best friend Ced?" said Hermione who was wearing Cedric's over size light-green t-shirt. The t-shirt ends just above her knee tracing her petite perfect figure.

Cedric nodded, hoping that his temper won't show. He glanced at Hermione realizing that she was walking straight to his best friend. Without even a warning, she stood in front of Edwin and punched his face.

"And that gentleman is for entering the room without knocking" She paused looking at Edwin, and then she sat down beside Cedric like nothing happened. Both boys looked at her in shocked. Then Cedric started to laugh uncontrollably, his anger forgotten. Edwin with open mouth continued to stare at her, disbelieving what just happened.

"Hey close your mouth it's not my fault if a bug enters it." Hermione advised to the hupplepuff chaser. He blinked then glared at Cedric. He touched his face as he felt the impact of Hermione's punch.

"Woman that hurts!" Edwin complained.

"Serve you"-laugh-"right, mate." Cedric tried to stop laughing but obviously failed.

"Why did you come back, Cedric?" She asked.

"I forgot that I don't have any blanket in here." He answered, still laughing.

"What's your name again?" Hermione turned to the other guy.

"Edwin. Edwin Colleb at your service" recovering from hazed, he held out his hand. Hermione raised her hand to shake it but as soon as he touched her hand he surprisingly kissed it.

Cedric stopped laughing and snatched Hermione's hand from Edwin's grip. Hermione looked at Cedric then stepped back away from Edwin.

"Better forget what you're thinking Ed." Cedric warned.

Hermione just stared at Cedric wondering what's with his reaction. Then she remembered the conversation of Gryffindor girls in the common room. She recalled one of the girl saying how hot Cedric Diggory and Edwin Colleb were. They mentioned how Edwin was the complete opposite of Cedric. Cedric rarely talks to girls meaning flirting doesn't exist to his vocabulary while Edwin's number one word is 'WOMAN'. Edwin was the type of guy who flirts with almost all types of girls in Hogwarts. 'Who doesn't want to flirt with him?" One of the girls exclaimed to her friends. Cedric and Edwin were two of the most popular guys in Hogwarts. Ed has dark-brown hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and boyish thin lips. Cedric has light-brown-hair that can be considered blond, enigmatic green eyes, and perfect kissable lips. Both have the same height and a perfect body a guy could ever ask for.

Before Edwin could answer Cedric, Hermione's stomach growled.

"Who's up for mid-night snacks?" Hermione said as she patted her stomach.

"Sorry, forgot about that." Cedric managed to hide his glare to Edwin who was now busy looking amusedly at Hermione.

"Woman! You're one of a kind" Edwin smirked.

"I know" She paused. "Oh and This woman have a name! Hermione, H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E!" She continued with obvious irritation.

"I remember Cedric saying that Harry told him never let you missed your meal! He said that you'll be like having PMS" Ed laughed. He was about to continue talking when Hermione smacked him in his arms.

"Ow!"

"Let's go to the kitchen" Cedric gestured towards the door knowing that the conversation could lead to something else.

"Wait let me get the cloak" She said as she grabbed Harry's invincibility cloak and wore it.

"Holy crow!" Edwin exclaimed when Hermione disappeared.

Hermione's head appeared "Calm down…" She said to Edwin. "Just to make sure" she muttered looking at Cedric.

"You have the invisibility cloak? Cool…" Edwin said as they made their way towards the kitchen.

* * *

On the way to the kitchen, Edwin noticed that something was bothering Cedric. He kept glancing sideways as if someone was planning to attack them. Hermione wearing the invincibility cloak was walking between Cedric and Edwin. She was too distracted patting her growling stomach to notice Cedric's odd behavior.

Cedric suddenly stopped causing both Ed and Hermione glance to Cedric. The three heard foot steps walking towards them.

"Someone's coming." Cedric warned Hermione.

"This is bad." Hermione whispered softly to the two boys. She gulped realizing who it was.

"What the!" Edwin exclaimed seeing another Hermione walking with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

"Shut it! I'll explain later!" Ced threatened. Edwin blinked knowing that the other Hermione Granger was still beside him. The trio passed nodding to Cedric as an acknowledgement. Edwin waited for them to disappear before asking what was going on.

"We'll explain later. Cedric, I'm going back to the tower, can you please just bring some foods." Hermione said with her voice quivering.

"I'll go with yah" Edwin was about to go with the invincible Hermione when Cedric grabbed his hand.

"No way in hell I'm going to let you be alone with her." Cedric silently howled.

"Err… This isn't time for fighting. I'm hungry here. Edwin I'll be fine follow Cedric and bring foods as many as you can carry." Hermione walked away silently.

"Now what?" Edwin frowned at Cedric.

"Follow her instructions. I'm also hungry anyway." Cedric said as he started walking. Edwin followed him since he knows that the explanation will have to wait.

* * *

"Wow! I mean… wow…" Edwin was beyond speechless after hearing Hermione's situation.

"Please promise me you won't tell anyone about this." Hermione begged.

"Of course! You can count on me. So Tell me is there any hints in the future? Who's going to be the Hogwarts champion?" Edwin said clearly amused.

"Forget it, your not going to squeeze anything about the future from me." She said frustratedly remembering what happened to Cedric. She wanted to cry but she knew that this wasn't the right time to be depressed. She hid her pain pretty well but Edwin and Cedric knew better.

"So what are you planning to do?" Edwin uttered softly.

"I don't know yet. I'm messing the future, just by seeing you two." She paused. "Cedric promised to help." She glanced at Cedric who was silently eating beside her.

"I'll help too. I can't just watched and do nothing." Edwin said with a tone that he meant it. That made Hermione smile. Cedric and Edwin are the complete opposite of each other when it comes to attitude but when it comes to personality she can see why the two of them get along pretty well.

"I think that you should change your appearance. You can't just stay as Hermione. I mean it would be troublesome if other people saw Hermione in different places at the same time." Cedric said finally breaking his silence.

"You have a point, Ced. Regarding the wardrobe, I think I still have some of my sister's clothes. You and my sister are about the same size. Your size two right?" Ed added.

Hermione blushed remembering Edwin had seen her naked. Cedric raised his eyebrow as he saw Hermione reaction. He coughed and deliberately changed the subject.

"Why don't we tell this to Dumbledore?" Cedric suggested. Hermione just looked at him like he just confessed his love for her.

"You're a genius! I should have gone there first!" Edwin blinked, did he just saw a light surrounding Hermione.

"I better go their now!" Hermione was about to take the invincibility cloak when a pair of hands grabbed on both side. Cedric and Edwin snatched her hand to stop her from going. It take moments before Hermione comprehend what was happening, she didn't even have time to blush as Cedric immediately let go of her hand as soon as he realized his own action. Edwin hand stayed and dragged her towards the table.

"You should rest for now" Edwin ordered.

"No! I need to see him now!" Hermione broke free from Edwin's grip.

"Hermione please" Cedric begged.

Hermione just stared at them not backing down; determine to see Dumbledore right away. The two hupplepuff guys ended up looking at each other. They both sighed dejectedly at the same time as they surrender. They unwillingly conclude that when it comes to stubbornness no one is gong to defeat Hermione Granger.

* * *

A/N: I'm really am sorry for late update. I was done before the New Year, but I haven't revised it for grammatical errors. I knows there's a lot please pardon me. Pls. Review…

Next: Hermione's going to be whose sister as a discussed? Wait did Dumbledore just permitted Hermione to be a new student using false identity? You'll fine out in my next chapter. Please keep in touch.


End file.
